He is not my son He is my subordinate
by Bikky1pas
Summary: While Roy was having a sweet conversation with a lady, Ed spoil everything between them. Now there is only one person who can save Ed from Roy - The Queen of Guns - Riza. I had to put rating T only because of Ed.


I don't know, from where it pops up to my mind. This could happen in any of the two Anime.

I don't own anything.

Everything inside () is just me.

* * *

A small Blond, Edward and his brother, huge suit of armour, Alphonse reach to the front gate of central headquarters where Ed has to present his report of his last mission to his Colonel Bastard but Ed sits outside on the stairs because he doesn't want to get inside to see him and listen to his taunt.

Brother, we have to get inside", said Al innocently.

I am hungry, first I want to eat something then only I will stand from here", Ed said folding his hands. He is hungry because they directly came here from the station but not that much but still if he has an excuse to ignore that man who is just going to annoy him so why shouldn't he use it.

Al sighed but agrees, "Fine, I will bring something. Just stay here", He said the last line with more stress.

"As if I will go inside", Ed said sarcastically.

Just as the huge suit of Armour left with its usual load voice, Ed hears footsteps of a feminine heel, he turns his face towards the direction of the sound to see a woman in her mid 20's, the beautiful lady has brown curly hairs and slim fair body. She goes towards the gate of headquarter but guards are not letting her in because only people affiliated with Military are allowed inside the headquarter.

"I just want to give Roy his jacket, he forgets it at the restaurant", she said almost blushing with her sweet voice.

"Wait here, I am going to give him the message", saying this one of the guards goes inside.

Ed is watching all this very curiously. Finally, he got something to tease his colonel or maybe blackmail too. That lady is looking happily at the grey jacket with a blush on her face.

A few minutes later Roy came out from the door of headquarter. Ed quickly hides behind the bushes to hide from him. Roy is talking to that lady very sweetly. That lady is seriously going to die with her blush and even Roy is also blushing a little. This is a perfect opportunity for Ed to take revenge. Ed got an evil idea inside his mind so he quickly runs towards them.

"Daddy daddy, come on mommy is waiting for you", Ed said innocently looking towards Roy.

Is he your son?", the lady asked curiously, raising her eyebrows a little.

Roy's face is already full of surprise, "... No... Of course not. He is not my son. He is my subordinate"

The lady turns her gaze towards the kid who looks like of 12 or 13 years old. (She is just thinking this, so she is safe from Ed)

"Daddy", Ed said innocently and grab Roy's hand.

"stay away from me"

Your subordinate. You are saying this innocent boy is part of the military", that lady is now staring at the colonel.

Yes, he is. He is a state alchemist", Roy replied at the exact moment.

The lady looks again towards Ed who is still standing there with world's most innocent face. (I can totally imagine him with that face)

Roy started, "Baby listen to me. I...", but was cut off by a hard slap on his face by that lady. She turns around and starts leaving from there without turning back, leaving Roy's shocked face.

When she goes out of sight, Roy turns his angry gaze towards Ed who runs inside to save his life but Roy also followed him to kill him.

They both are running in the office. Lieutenant Riza got shocked by this because Roy can never run around the office like this.

Ed runs towards Lieutenant and hides behind her. She also keeps her hand in front of him to keep Roy away from him like a mother.

Colonel, what are you doing?", Leutantent asked Roy in her calm voice.

Lieutenant, don't get in the way. I will kill him today", Roy shouted looking towards Ed who was hiding behind her.

Why? What he has done", Lieutenant asked his colonel in expectation of a good reply but he becomes silent.

"...Actually...he...I mean...normal. He was just annoying me as he does every day", Roy replied looking at the random direction.

"You are running around the office like crazy because he is announcing you as he does every day", Riza throws another question in sarcastic tone at his colonel directly looking at his black eyes.

Roy opens his mouth to say something but close it again.

Lieutenant turn her gaze towards Ed, "Edward, tell me what happened", she ordered strictly.

Ed's rank is higher that Riza in Military but sometimes he gets scared of her strictness and this is one of those times. He looks towards Roy who was also giving him angry looks. Now there is death on both sides.

But to his relief, with the load sound of metal Al came there, "Brother, I told you to stay there." Expressions cannot be seen on a steel helmet but his voice to tell how annoyed he is.

But Ed got a chance. "Yes Al, we have to go", Ed replied to him and started running towards him but Riza holds his hoody from behind.

"Edward, you have to tell me something first", Riza looks like that she will take her gun out and shoot him right now if he doesn't open his mouth.

Ed opens his mouth to say something but cut off my Colonel, "Fullmetal, I will burn you to ashes".

Riza replied to her Colonel, "you can't, because you are forgetting that I have your ignition glove", then she turns again towards Ed, "speak".

Again Ed opens his mouth and cut off by Colonel, "Fullmetal, I can cancel your certificate now", he shouted but just as Lieutenant gave him a glare, he stands in attention position. (don't tell anyone but actually, Colonel also got scared of her sometimes)

Riza takes a few steps towards him, "You can't cancel his certificate because I am the one who makes papers"

Roy also take a few steps towards her, "are you trying to say that I can't do anything without you?"

"I am not trying. I am saying the exact same thing"

"Your work is just to take care of all my things that include all paperwork and my ignition glove. That's it"

"And that's why you are useless without me"

"I am not useless"

"Yes you are"

Between their fight, Ed got the chance to run away.

"Brother, what did you do there", asked Al walking behind him.

"I didn't do anything. But at least between all this, I got some free time from Colonel useless"

Al stop for a moment to hear the fighting voice which could still be heard there. Listening to it Al sighed then again continue walking behind his brother.

* * *

I know Riza is a little out of character here but I really want her to do something like this. So, I write it.

Please give a review about how you think about it. Reviews always made my day, even if it is criticism.


End file.
